Lord of the Rings: Maximum Vengeance
by Jack Russel
Summary: The final battle has finally come, the one that will determine the future of middle earth forever. Will all the armies of middle earth be enough to defeat a great evil? or will all fall under the boot of darkness?
1. Chapter 1: Maximum battle!

Lord of the Rings: Maximum Vengeance

 **Chapter 1: Maximum battle!**

Harry the Elf was is and was an Elf was read for his final mission he woul defate evil for all time and safe the inverse like he was deitnied to do.

He Harry and she Raina were perparing their plans to raid to fortress but how would they do it? They looked at the map and made a plan. They were going to do the plan when a raider came along it was Arigon and Gandolf who were ridiing on horses back. Harry drew his sowrd "Are toy freind or foe?" asked Harry. It was the Gandolf who reiled to his question "I am Gandolf the white and my freinds here are Legerless and Arigion. I understand that you are the great Harry the Elf saviour of Middle of Earth" Harry was impressed that he was well known. Harry didn't know that he was so important "but I am just an odanary elf who has suffered tradgitiy and had to fight for the freedom of my village from my evil girifiend" Harry said.

"Harry you are the chosen one and are desintined to save Middle Earth" Gadlof told Harry. Harry was shocked as he did think that anyone as ordany as him would be the chosen one. "We know that Mandy is the evil one and her along with the evilist emporers power must be stoped". "But she was good before it was the evilist emoper who mad her evil" But what Gandolf would tell him next would be so shock him to the core. "She was always evil Harry she was born Evil as a baby she killed a preist, as a child she burned down a village and in high skool at middle earth high skool she sudeuced and killed male students. She is pure evil incornat she lives and breathes evil. Her parents where the some of the evilist pepole to live and instead of a heart she has a **DEMON!111** " Gandolf said with wisdom. "How did I not I was tricked by her how cold I have bean so blind. She was evil and dooing evil but I didn't know!" Harry cried with angest. "Her evil is great but she can trick anyone" Gandolf nonded. "What about the Evilist Emporer I thinked he was the evil one. What evil things was he doing in his past?" Harry axed "Things so alful that you might just dye of shock if you herd. He and Mandy are equally as evil." Harry new evian more that he had to stop Evilist emporer and Mandy.

"Now Harry we must defeat the evil empire once and for all. We have a good army that we fight the evil amry while you and Raina go in and fight the Evilist Emporer" the good army arived. Aroguan would fight them with his sword, Gandolf with spells Gimili with his axe, Legless with his homing arrorws.

They arrived at the gates and Harry and Raina entered. They snuck thought the entrace and got to a control room. There they fort evil army henchmen Harry hit one with his sowrd and his hart came out. Rinina hit one with a dar and it went in his eye and into his brian and killer him. Jennifer hit one with her spear luncher killin them in one hit. They then opened the gates and it was all go. The army fort the other army and it was mass battle.

Heads where going flying thought the air, and there were so much blood. Men were fighting monsters and they fgihting backed. Gomlems where jumping on pepole and eating their brans but than being hit by arrows. Orcs were being sworded by warriors and they were swording them back. Gaint hornets were attacking pepole but the birds were fighting them of. The vampire bats were picking of good guys but there was also vampire hunters to fighting them. Then the giant war ellifents came in with evil guys on there backs shoting and killing men. The catapolts fired rocks at pepole and hit them making them explode.

The good birds where fighting the evil hornets and naziguls it was tough for them. But then evil birds came so nobody new which ones where good or bad, so the good army was killed by evil birds and the killied good birds. Viking guys where fighting centures and yeties while warcrying. Roman solgers were fighting ice, frost and fire giants. THe samuri amry fort against the ninja army. Gandolf was killing emmies with his fire ball spells, Legoless was firing arrows and hitting balleys, Gimili was using his great ake to cop pepole into two. Frondo used the ring to turn invisabled and went for the eyes. There was suinuami of blood that covered the ground. It was the madness.

Meanwhile Harry and Raina snuck thought the tunnels to the evil city fortessed where everbody was evil. Evan the shopkeers who sold things to expensve, evan the beggers who eat pepole, evan the mayor who is the evil mayor, evan the cats and dogs and rabits and guni pigs, evan the housewives and househusbands, evand the kids, evean the old pepole and evan buildings. Raina and Harry snuck a round to look for the evilist empoers castle place fortress where he lived.

Than a orc police officer stoped them "where do yo think your going?" he ased in a threating voice. "We are going to murder somone for fun" said Raina "that sounds good but you look like elves. No evles are alound in the city" said orcpolice but with quick thinking that was quick like the wind Harry said "we are dark evles and we live here in a dark elf clan". "You lock like high elves goodie goodies. I don't bleave you" said orc police. "We were cursed to lock like high elves" said Raina and the orc bleaved them. The saw the evil base up ahead but it was across a botmless pit of fire and larva. There was a bridge across but it was from the evil wizards skyscraper tower.

Meanwhile on the battlefied a man killed another man and this was bad. It was all too much and evan gandolf thinked that they would not beat this empire. Blood and gore was going everywear and it was making the pepole sad and angery. Gimli was mad and in ran at the army with bounding leaps.

Meanwhile Harry and Raina aproched the wizard tower and looked for a way in. While they were loking there was some human slaves working on building somthing. Harry went to free them but he found that they were evil. "The evil empire injects the slaved with evil to make them bad as being good is ieligeil in the evil city" said explained Raina. "I think we should follow Jenifer's adivce and sneak in the back grate of the tower". They got in and explored.

Meanwhile the Battle was going better and good amry were making victories when a dark horn was sound and a Balrog and Dragon army came thought. Mandy was riding on the most evil and powerful black dragon Bloodbreaker. It had eyes that were red like fire and blood and horns that make impale things. The good were able to give up when Gandolf stood infront of the army and shouted his famous line " **YOU! SHALL! NOT! ASS!1111** "


	2. Chapter 2: Maximum Fury

**Chapter 2: Maximum Fury**

 **Authers notes**

Augh my Mon said that my cousin Sam has to write the start of this chpater as he is a big fan of Lord of the Rings. This will be bad but give him a break his only egiht year old.

King of Aragorn son of Arathorn rallied his troops to battle once more. Was this war winnable? The foe was so great and even with the vast numbers standing against them would it be enough? Man had been corrupted once before could they fall again? Did they deserve to usurer in the new age? All these thoughts raced through his mind. Then he thought of his love for Arwen, bravery of his men and the legacy of man that would rise again. He then knew that he would lead mankind to greater glory and that man wasn't doomed by the mistakes of their past. He would be the rightful king of all men.

 **Atuhors notes ok that's his stupid bit over anyway back to the story**

Then a big two headed purple giant came on the battle and it was horrible and disgucsting. It's ate men and it's farts were horrid. The farts was so horrible that killed a hundred and it was farting more to deaf. Lucklily the a human canon was fired at its head and killered it.

The dragons were flaming pepole and making them burn. Mandy was luthing eivily as many dieid and she lvoed dearth and distraction. The Balrogs were whipping pepole but not in a kinky way but a viloent way. The whips set them on fire and made them burn. Gandolf then had idear he called in a tital wave and it put the fire out, quick thinking!

Meanwhile Harry and Raina climed the tower but steathly as not to be seen. Than a Troll attakced them in a room but Harry killed it with a bomb shouting "Die Evill Villian!". They got to the next room the final one but where stoped by the evil wizard but how? They were tying to be as quite as posilbe!

On the battlefeild Mandy used extricitry magic and cause water conducts elxtricity alot of pepole we lectricuted. "Nice going 'wise gandolf'" a guy said a he melted. Mand luthed with pure evil as the battle was killing pepole. "Only Harry can save us now" said Legaloss.

Harry tunred to the evil wizard "you cant stop us my snake cult and wizard powers will kill you" said the evil high wizard. So there was an epic boss batle Sanke guys attacked them and breathed posion. Raina was killing them in two and Harry was using his new weapon the lazer sowrd to epicly kill them.

They than fort the wizard and it was hard tough difficult battle involving fighting moves that many would consider imposible until now. Then as it loked like Harry and Raina where going to bee killed by the wizards kill spell Harry picked up a magic and difelcted it at him. "Oh hell no" said the wizard and exploded.

They then crossed the bridge and saw the evil arm marching to defeat the good guy. They wondered if the battle was winable so they had sex beacuse they might not sea each other again. Raina unleaded her big wonderfull sexy boobies and her body. Than Harry and Raina they had amzaing sex. After that they crossed the bridge and were caputred by the evilist empoers personal boyguards.

Meanwhile the good army brough in a seacrate weepon it was a gaint man made of gold and pladinum but also a robot. He was controled by magic that was good magic and he was going to put up a good fight but not win. He was doing mager damage to evil army and the good were cheer. It was an evan more powerfull batle good and evil where fihitng in a battle but who would win?

Harry and Raina where brought to the evilist empoers persnoal throne room in his evil palace. "So Harry we meet at last! I have bean waiting for this day" said evilist emporer "I have bean waiting to destory you evil one" said Harry. " Ha ha ha You compliment me and yourslef you cannot detroy me I am evil". Harry really hated him and now he met him the evil one. The Evilist empoer was luthing becuse he was thinking of somthing realy evil that he would do. "It is time for you to watch Mandy detroy freind and allies forever" the evilist empoer tunred on a maigcal crystal ball viewcreen at showed it to arry.

There Harry saw the Evil army fighting agasint the good army and doing better. It lookie like they were going to win. "You sea you have lost and now I shall kill you Harry the Elf!" the evilist emopoer said and luthed. "We were a smiple pepole living in an Elven Villged why did you have to try and kill us asked Harry begging the question. "Ha ha ha it cause I must conqure all your villag stood in my way so I treid to crush it! This is who I am I will conqure Middle Earth and once I destroy you and the good army nothing will stop me ever!" the Evilist empoer lutheded with pure darkness and evil.

Meanwhile the battle was till raging and the good arm was being beaten by the evil amy! "We must do somthing or we will lose" said Legalamb "I fear that we are out numbered" said Gimili as he was using his throwing axes against tow head monsters. "We need somthing to appen that is for sure" said Arogon. THe ballte kept on raging expltions and fire rained from the sky. Carts were blown up and the Samuri amry fort against the demon army. It was tense to tense.

Then the tree gaints came and were set on fire by the evil dragons. Fire is strong against grass types so this was not good for the good guys. The Golden giant man was still fighting and stamping on evil army men also shooting lazisers from his eyes. This was still not good enough though and they were still losiong.

Gandolf was using erathquake, fire, ice and eletric magic againt the evil but it was not enough. Mandy was luaghtihng evily.

Harry was watching all this with horror and the evilist empoer was lauthing with real evil! Then Harry got a telopahtic message message from Gandolf.

"Use the Force Harry" Gandolf said.


	3. Chapter 3: Maximum Destiny

Chapter Three: Victory or Death Maximum destiny

"Use the Force Harry" Gandolf said.

Harry thinked long and hard about what Gandolf cold mean but than he knew he wants me to use magic. Then Harry rembered how his father treid to teach him to use magic when he was a child. Harry could never grasp it and failed to evan move a leaver tepolaticly. But if Gandolf cold help him now mabye he cold move the leaver to let himslef free. So he treid. He used all the magice in his brain to help him. Than he made the uiniverse move the leaver and it moved. He was let loose.

The evilist emoper clapped "very impressive it seems like your going to be more fun than I thinked. If you had simply dyed there that would be rather boring no meet my pets" so the evilist emporer lethitated and pulled a lever sending Harry, Raina and to the pit...

They woke up and where attakced by a gaint spider and gaint scropion. It was a very difficult battle but somwhole they one. Harry killed the spider and Raina killed the scopion with her seldgehammer. Then it was time to fight the cyborg Nazigul the most powerfull nazgul of them all. After a long fight it flew off to fight the good army Harry had to win now more than ever.

In the battle Naziguls were dropping bombs, Dragons were breathing fire, Mandy was luthing while killing pepole with dearth magic, Balrogs were whipping, giants were eathing, and gaint worms were rampaging, goood was loosing and evil was wining. Then a bolrog was exploded using light magic but the other got more powerfull as they abosrbed it's energy. It was gandolf that killed it and so they forght with that encoragment. Gimili throw epic axes and killed more orcs. Aroguarn killed with his mighty sword. Legoland fired and kiled the orcs with his arrows.

Harry and Raina had just killed the demon warrior and climbed out of the pit just in time to sea evilist empoer taking of on the cyborg Nazigul "I shall meat you on the battlefeild Harry if you can make it their" Evilist empoer luthed and flew to kill all the good army. "I must stop him" said Harry. Raina agreed and as the left the throne room they saw all the buidling in the city were coming to kill them. As well as all the objects there too. "It is every thing here is evil" said Raina. "We have to get past them" said Harry so they did parkor like in mirros edge and the matrix and managed to get out side the city walls. THe buildings charged thought and started killing more of the good army.

The Evilist Emporer and Mandy were fgihting and killing so many that it was going off the charts. Harry landed infront of Gandolf and it was till a matter of how hew defeate the two that were more powerfull than him aswell as the evil army monster. He called down the Evilist empoer to fight him one on one. Harry and Evilist emporer fort epic battle like Agent Smith and Neo in the matrix but than Evilist empoer beat the shit out of Harry. Mandy than beat up Raina cause she thinked it would be fun.

Then as the Evilist empore was about curb stamp Harry and Mandy was about to behead Raina the necklace around Harry's neck glowed. It was given to Harry as a child and he never new what it was 4 but now he new for real. IT was the neclace of Eru (Who I am told is god in Lord of the Rings) it gave Harry and Raina it's powers created a army of good angles to fight the evil army. Harry became supercharged and his eyes glowed white. He and Evilist empoer flew in the air and fired rays of ultra power at eacher over and there was explostions and fire and lound noises. THere was so much power and chaos that the world cold not take it. Raina and Mandy was also having epic battle.

Evilist emporer was firing fire balls and Harry was delfecting them back at him so it became a tenise match. Blood and fire rained from the sky. The Evil empire army was now beeing beaten evil with the buildings fighting with them. Balrogs were being throw into the centure of the earth, Dragons were being killing like skyrim, Naiguls were falling and worms were being disecuted. THe building were being blown up like a boom.

"Evan now you cannot win Harry" said Evilist emporer and Mandy said "Harry I never loved you and now you shall dye for real. Evan Eru can't saver you". Mandy fired a power ball at Harry but he dodged and fired a laiser at her knocking her back. THe Evilist emporer hit him back while Harry was distracted. Even with superpower two this powerfull was to much to take. They were about tokill him with all their evil power went Harry activated the complet power of the neckless to get Eru to bansh Evilist Emporer and Mandy another dimesnion forever!

It was done the evil empire was fallen, the Evilist emporer was defated, the evil woman was gone, the evil army had bean stoped and middle earth was at peace. Harry was happy but also sad as he still loved Mandy.

There was than a feast to celibrate the great victory over the evil empire. There was drinking and singing and luaghtihng and crying and dancing. All had a great time celibrating the defat of evil and the victory of good. All the pepole that was left of the evilist empire were imprisoned and being Evil was baned forever.

To be Finshed later


	4. Chapter 4: Maximum Victory & Celibration

Chapter Four: Maximum victory and celibration

There was than a feast to celibrate the great victory over the evil empire. There was drinking and singing and luaghtihng and crying and dancing. All had a great time celibrating the defat of evil and the victory of good. All the pepole that was left of the evilist empire were imprisoned and being Evil was baned forever. They had beated evil in the biggest battle between good and evil since Jesus fort Hitler.

The feast was epic the hobbits were dancing and the dawrfs were drinking and Elves were being aswome as usal. Gandollf was smoking weed and so were the hobits. There was mass drinking and partying thoughut the night and all had a god time. It was the biggest party in Midle Earth historyed and it had fireworks, sparkerls, party poppers and other great things. The pary went on for along time and was realy coool. It made woodstock lock like boodstock and glasterbey look like a small garden party.

There was songs sung of the great battle and celibartion for years to come and it was the most legendary story to ever be told. IT was engraved in the walls of gold and paltinum and pepole would name their children after the events. IT wasn so rembered that it was a legend and a myth. It was know as the time of thime of greatsness.

After the celibartion it was the time for all to leave...

Harry returned to hive villaged the next year and it was now an Elven city with a meorial dedicated to Andy Harry's beast freind and first victom of the evil amry. The were streets name after Andy and after Harrry but not Mandy cause she is evi. Harry couldn't stay for long though as he marryied a beatifull big breasted elven princess caled Evlyian who is the most sexist woman alive in middle earth and is evan better looking that Michlle Kegan! They rulled an entire Kingdom together and cause Evlyian is related to Arwen they also had inuflance in the human realm.

So they got free stay in all the awsome cities and look into human affairs.

Raina went back to live with her barbarian tribe she could never stay with Harry evan though she still loved him in her heart. She went on many mighty quests to help the world and it's pepole. She killed Jessica leader of spider cult and destroyed the evil tower in the evil ilsnad. She also solved the riddles that the hell monster spoke.

Legoland went on to become a mightly elven warrior and served by Harry's side many times went evil rose again. He was one of the beast archers in the universe and married another elf. THey were the beast freinds and did many adventures along side each over. Together they beats such threats as the cybernetic dragons and the robot balrogs. They fort the giant sea demon and the hell monster. They fort suraon's cyborg clone and many more evils that ame andnever got scared. Wen Moregoath (Who I am told is the most powerfer evil by a LOTR expret frind of mine) came back they fort him too and when he came backs as a cyborg again.

Gimli become the bost powerfull dawrf of them all he opned a mining company and dsicovered Dawarfen tressure. He then became king of the dawrfs making huge bases in all moutain. He had lots of money and mined for so much gold that he cold by more than bill gates. He like to flash his cash but also like to share it just as much.

Argoguan married Arwen and they lived a happy lives united elves and men. He ruled as a fair king over his pepole and was know to be a mighty ruler to protect middle earth again. Be teh beast ruler in the history of men and evan better then the first king. He ruled with repect from elves and men and dawrfs and hobbits and evan monsters.

Gandolf went to become an epic wizrd with his knowlage of speels and such he tought tell world to be great. Even merlin was never as great as he and his name would always be assoicated with magic. Gandolf onpend a school like the arcane uni in oblvi and tought magic to all. THough it was even better than that cause they don't let you hide from the guards but they make cool spells but gandolfs one are better. Harry also went their from time to time to train his magic skills that he found out that he had.

Our villians Evilist empoer and Mandy stay trapped in the prison relam waiting for the day that they shall raise again to challange good and rightcouness. There were still evil pepole in middle earth who wanted their return but the forces of good would always stop them from sucsseding. One of these was the cult of fire death and it treid and failed to bring them back from captivity. Another was the dearth lord who were put up a hard fight but were than taken down by the powers of the good side after a epic battle

All was peice in middle earth for the most part. But would their decendents face evil again?

All the good guys met up for along time and made sure that Middle Earth was rulled fairly. For the cake of the peole who had suffred under the evil and dyed to stop it. Also fort to stop like Harry, Raina, Gandolf, Legurless, Gimli, Gandolf, Aroduarn and more

For all races, genders peace was hear.

The end

Written by Jack Russel

Script by Jack Russel

Lord of The Rings by JJR Tolkin

Orginal Characters by Jack Russel (don't steal them)

Movies drirected by Peter Jackson

I do not own Lord of the Rings

Thanks to Mikecal Bay for inspring me

Deadicated to Austin Powers

Thanks for all the views and fans

Regards Jack Russel


End file.
